Ouran's Guardian Angel
by DearJournal
Summary: Mori x Haruhi *UPDATED VERSION*


This is a short story I made! My first one shot! YAYY! Ok so here is goes!

Disclaimer: As usual; (sighs) I do not own Ouran.

Thanks simplyEarthian for your tips!! :D

* * *

It was a cloudy day outside and it looked like it would rain too. The weather outside was just like this when the accident happened two years ago...

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka sat on the park bench, with his back slumped and his hands one his head. He was deep in thought and once again, he's been separated from his cousin Hani thanks to another one of Tamaki's crazy schemes. He checked all the local bakeries and cake shops but Hani was no where to be found. He knew coming to the commoners market place was a bad idea but Tamaki insisted that they investigate the lives of the common folk. Takashi took another deep breath and looked up to see a strange girl wearing a white sundress staring at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Mori sempai?" she asked slowly.

"Uh." Takashi looked up to see the girl's face more clearly. It was none other that Haruhi Fujioka.

"Oh so it is you! I knew it was you!" she said cheerfully. Mori rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything strange. This girl was indeed Haruhi. "Sempai, what's wrong?"

"Uh. Hani. He's lost…"

"Oh… So I was right…" Haruhi stated softly.

"Hn?"

"Oh! Uh… it's nothing… ! So… Would it be okay if I help you find Hani sempai?" she asked rather anxiously.

"Sure." he answered.

--

Haruhi and Mori searched around the area. The sky was getting cloudier. And of course, Haruhi hated thunder. Haruhi became edgy and started talking to Mori again.

"So… sempai. How have you been?"

"Ah. Good."

"And college? You're in your second year right?"

"Yeah."

"How is it? Do you like it there at Ouran University?"

"Yeah. Tough."

"Haha. I guess even some things are tough for you Mori sempai." Haruhi said. "But you seemed to be doing fine from where I was watching." Haruhi said with a soft smile.

"Haruhi. What are you doing here?" he asked a while later.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh."

"I'm here to help you of course!" She said with the bright smile she always used to smile.

"Ah." Mori answered. "Haruhi…"

"Yes sempai?" Haruhi answered.

"We've missed you…" Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes then grinned.

"I missed you all too." she replied softly.

Haruhi and Mori continued to look for Hani. The sky started raining down hard but they continued to look for the missing Hani. The two stopped when they heard a barely audible cry. "TAKASHI! TAKASHI!" the voice called out.

"Ah."

"Hm… that must be Hani sempai." Haruhi said. Mori looked over to Haruhi. "Oh me?" Haruhi asked. Mori nodded. "I think I should go home before there's thunder." Haruhi smiled at Mori. "If you turn right at the corner over there, you'll find Hani sempai for sure!" Haruhi guaranteed. "Oh! I got to go sempai!" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Mori called out.

"Yes sempai?" Haruhi turned around to face him.

"Thanks." Haruhi smiled as she walked away the opposite direction. Mori ran towards the path Haruhi directed him to. He found Hani sitting crouched down in front of a flower shop with tears streaming down his child-like face.

"Takashi!! I- I wanted to buy cake. Bu- But I got lost and- and- and- I'm sorry Takashi!! I promise I won't get lost looking for cake again!" Hani declared while his tears continued to stream down his face.

"Ah." Mori answered. Just then, the rest of the group came running towards them.

"Hani sempai! Where were you?! Are you okay?" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru asked at once while Kyouya stood in the back trying not to show how much he was worried about his upperclassman.

"I was here! Then it started raining! And then Takashi found me!!" Hani said happily. "But how did you all find me? You too Takashi!" Hani asked curiously.

"Uh…" the group hesitantly stated as they tried finding the most likely explanation they could give their sempai.

"Haruhi." Mori said flatly.

"Huh? Haru-chan found me?" Hani asked in his sweet voice.

"What?! So I wasn't imagining it!" Tamaki shouted out suddenly. "I saw Haruhi walking this way so I followed to make sure I wasn't seeing things."

"We saw her too milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in.

"I saw her too… but how is it possible? Haruhi passed away in an accident two years ago." Kyouya stated.

"Hm… looks like the Ouran Host Club has a guardian angel! Right Takashi?!" Hani concluded brightly.

"Yes." Mori said, as they looked up at the sky to see a bright, shining rainbow.

THE END :D


End file.
